A year in the Lab through Aiden’s eyes
by CSIFiona
Summary: Summary: Even away from the lab, it still follows her. Aiden’s thoughts as she shares the labs triumphs and crashes, from “Zoo York” up until that fateful “Heroes.”
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Even away from the lab, it still follows her. Aiden's thoughts as she shares the labs triumphs and crashes, from "Zoo York" up until that fateful "Heroes." **

**Dedication: To all M&Ms members, there is too many of you to name but you know who you are. And especially to Pixie for her beta.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from CSI:NY. If I did, D/L would be canon.****  
**** A year in the Lab through Aiden's eyes. ****  
**** Chapter 1: Zoo York. **

* * *

I flipped my long, dark hair over my shoulders. He was late. Typical Danny, although it could be Mac… I still can't believe the SOB fired me. So I tampered with evidence, oh no sorry, broke the seal, to get a guy we both know is guilty and then he goes and fires me just because I'm a risk to the integrity of the lab? Just then, Danny came in and sat down holding his head.  
"Bad day?" I asked.  
"Brutal" Danny replied.  
"How's my replacement?"  
"Who, Lindsay? Just some girl from Montana. She's a good criminalist, she's just not you." Wow. And Stella and I reckoned he was going to be absolutely horrible to the new girl. "I have it on good authority that you have been flirting with this 'Montana'"  
"Bullshit. Ya now I flirt with anyone, and where did ya hear that, and I'm the only one allowed to call her Montana."  
"Heard it from Stella of course, the world's biggest gossip. Besides, you've just admitted to It."  
"Did not," I stuck my tongue out at him.  
"Did too, 'I'm the only one allowed to call her Montana'?" Danny stuck his tongue back out at me. Typical immature Danny.  
I asked "Did you tell her to call Mac sir?" Our long-running joke on the newbies in our department. "How didya know?" Danny acting dumb. Although, he doesn't really need to act like that. "Cause you've done it to everyone newbie in the department since me. What was this 'Brutal' case then?"  
"A body dump."  
"Aww, that's bad. No primary crime scene?"  
"Oh, I forgot to mention," Danny was dragging this out. It had better be something real good. "A body dump in a tiger enclosure in the New York Zoo." There was something about the way Messer said that that made me hysterical. "What's so funny?" he asked, trying to sound cross. I know Danny, and he doesn't do cross. "Noth…nothing." I said, in between laughs. I noticed a few girls eyeing Danny up. "Hey. Danny. Some girls over there, they want a drink." Our sign for 'She's looking at you.'  
"OK. Aiden, want me to go up to a counter and pick up a girl?"  
"Not scared of that, are we, Casanova?"  
"No way, I'm just trying to figure out the best way to do this." I watched as Danny walked up to counter and offered a drink to one of the girls. She looked like a bimbo. Huge blond (so obviously dyed) hair, brown eyes and a laugh I could here from halfway across the room. Unfortunately that's Danny's type. I rolled my eyes when she accepted the drink. If it had been anyone but Danny, they could've spiked the drink.  
He came back to his seat. "Got a number off one called Cindy. She assumed ya were my girlfriend."  
"No. Way. That is just too weird."  
"Might be because I'm way out of your league, Aiden."  
"Dream on, Messer."  
"I told her ya were my sister."  
"Well, we know each other well enough."  
Cindy came over and interrupted our conversation. "Danny, I really must pay you back for that drink, but I don't have any money on me, so why don't you come with me and we'll get some from my apartment."  
I smirked "Bye Bro, I'll speak to you soon."  
Danny smirked as well. "Bye Sis."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks Charlie and Ash for you reviews. I want to do some of the more fun chapters. I have big plans for All Access. This chapter isn't betaed because pixie (No offence, hugs pix) hasn't been online and I had promised I'd get it up yesterday.**

**A year in the lab through Aiden's eyes. **

**Chapter 2: Corporate warriors.**

"What's the best part of the San Gennaro?" I knew Danny's response. Same every year.

"Cannolis." I laughed.

"Well, Italians got it right. Live to eat, not eat to live."

"Have you been talking to Stella again?"

"Speaking of talking…"

"I only asked her about the case, that's all. Will you give it a rest, there is nothing going on between me and Montana…"

"how did you know I was going to mention Lindsay?" I stood, hands on hips, staring down at him accusingly. Danny blushed. It was fun to watch him squirm.

"Well, I just, I don't…"

I sighed. "Let's go get some cannolis." Danny sat up, drooling. Typical boy.

"So what was the case?"

"A Martial arts demonstration took over the pool hall, just" Danny looked round "There!" He pointed to a door on our right. "And Mac and Lindsay have a dead body with a severed head in Central Park and the cases were connected."

"With that severed head? Sometimes, everything isn't connected." Danny laughed.

"What?"

"According to Montana, That's what Mac said." Mac. I still can't understand why he fired me.

"Oh, according to Montana, is it now?"

"Shut. Up."

"So I looked into my P.I. yesterday. I think instead of a complete career change, that's what I'm going to do."

"Right. Aid, did ya know Mac had an interest in Asian weaponry?"

"Mr No-one-knows-Mac-Better-then-me, as you always brag about."

"OK, Aid! Me and Cindy have plans for later, so I'll have to go soon"

"I swear you almost said Lindsay, not Cindy."

"Aiden, if you make one more crack about me and Monroe, then I will stick a pool cue through your side"

We made it to the connolis.

"Yes, I'll take two plates $2."

"Paying, are we, Aiden?"

"Danny! No, you paying me back as soon as we make it to a seat!" I'll have to get him back for that. Danny would pay up, but not for a while, and I was skint and needed some money to get home."Hey Danny. You remember that time you did karate?"

"Mac said it would help release my frustration after the Meinhaus cae, so I went to a session to please him."

"Only you were partnered with a kid cause you were knew…"

"And I refused to hit him…" Danny was offering me his pound to stop me telling the rest of the story.

"So he reached up and broke your nose."

"Oh, is that the time? Must go, Aid. Cindy will be thinking I've stood her up." Nice subject chance Messer, and speedy exit.

"Poor Lindsay." I couldn't help adding.

**Danny doing karate… HOT!**


End file.
